


You Can Do Better

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakup, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt Debbie Gallagher, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Not Ian and Mickey, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Debbie Gallagher, Sweet Mickey, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: When Debbie's boyfriend breaks up with her, she turns to Mickey and Ian for comfort.





	You Can Do Better

Ian and Mickey were having a lazy day, just laying om the couch in the Milkovich house with the TV playing (though neither man could tell you what was playing) while Yevgeny laid on the floor with his rabbit, Avalanche. The small family was enjoying their quiet day together when the front door opened and a distraught Debbie Gallagher entered. "Boys suck." The redheaded woman said, tears in her eyes as she threw herself onto the floor next to a very confused Yevgeny.

"Are you okay, Aunt Debbie?" The boy asked apprehensively, his bright blue eyes looking beseechingly towards his fathers. Ian wanted to laugh at how much his son looked like Mickey in that moment-his expressive black eyebrows nearly touching his hairline and his full bottom lip stuck between his teeth-but he could see his baby sister was hurting.

"My stupid fuckin' boyfriend dumped me  _by text!"_ Debbie screeched, causing Avalanche to hop away; if even the family pet is uncomfortable with a situation, you know there is no fucking way this would be an easy fix.

"If the fucker didn't have the balls to say it to your face you're better off without him, Raggedy Ann." Mickey stated, not lifting his head from Ian's chest. "Too good for the assholes in this neighborhood." Ian was proud of how far his fiancée had come; a few years ago he would've run off like Avalanche.

"You're one of the assholes in this neighborhood and you're marrying one of the assholes in this neighborhood." Debbie scoffed, wiping the mascara that had smeared on her cheeks off.

"I got the only good one; marrying him so he don't wise the fuck up." Mickey shot back with no venom as Yevgeny crawled up to sit on the arm of the couch next to Ian's head. "You ever treat a girl-or guy-like that, kid, I'll beat your ass." He warned his son.

"Why would he dump Aunt Debbie? She's pretty and smart; Dad says he loves pop because he's pretty." Ian blushed when Yevgeny said this; Mickey hated when Ian called him "pretty" or "beautiful" but the words fit Mickey perfectly.

"Because he's a dumbass who doesn't deserve my little sister." Ian said, wishing he could remember the guy's last name so he could kick his ass. "Debs, Mickey's right; you deserve better."

"I want what you have with Mickey." She whispered, looking down at her distressed jeans.

"Wasn't always fuckin' great, Debbie; we fought, broke up, yelled, and did a bunch of shit I'd fuckin' lock my kid in the house until he turned forty if he did." Ian and Yevgeny were both staring at Mickey in disbelief; Ian, because of the amount of honesty, and Yevgeny, because he wanted to know what his fathers did that would warrant him being locked away for years on end if he repeated the actions.

"How'd you make it work?" Debbie asked, voice still hoarse but no new tears falling.

"Worked our asses off, stopped acting like dumb kids, and not givin' up when shit got too hard." Mickey shrugged, playing with Yevgeny's hand that was rested on top of Ian's head. 

"Do you think this guy was your Mickey?" Ian asked his sister. He knew that-as the only Gallagher with a some-what healthy, long term relationship-his fiancèe had become the pentacle of what each of his siblings looked for in love; shit-talking but sweet, loving but not a fucking pushover, and beautiful but tough.

"Hell no; you got the only Mickey on the Southside." Debbie joked, sending a sly wink to her nephew, who was fighting back a laugh.

"Then don't worry about it. When you find your Mickey, you'll know." Ian was now looking down at his own Mickey with a fond smile.

"How?" Debbie asked, just wishing someone would look at her the way her brother and his fiancée looked at each other; like nothing else in the world could compare.

"Can't get 'em outta your head, wanna spend the rest of your fuckin' life laughin' at his dumb jokes, know every flaw but still think they're perfect." Mickey spoke up, watching on happily as Yevgeny played with strand of Ian's red hair the way he did when Ian laid his head on him.

"How the hell did you know that?" Ian challenge Mickey.

"'Cause that's how I knew I found my Ian." He flirted, placing a soft kiss on Ian's lips.

"Dad, pop, I'm gonna get a bucket of water like Uncle Lip!" Yevgeny warned with a screech of disgust at seeing his parents kissing.

"Fuck off, kid." Mickey snarked, sticking his tongue out at Yevgeny. "We'll kick the guys ass, no problem." Ian nodded in agreement; no one fucked with the Gallaghers.

"Nah. Just gotta keep looking for my Mickey." Debbie said, standing up and dropping a kiss on each of their heads. "He's out there, somewhere." Debbie left, leaving the small family to return to their lazy day until Mickey's phone chimed in his pocket.

_Raggedy Ann: Thanks for being Ian's Mickey._

_Mick: Glad he's my Ian._

_Raggedy Ann: When I find my Mickey, you better help give the "big brother" talk._

_Mick: Sure as fuck will; gotta have my little sister's back._

_Raggedy Ann: Love you, Thug Muffin_

_Mick: Gonna fuckin kill Ian for sayin that shit._

_Mick: Love you, too, Raggedy Ann._

"Who are you talkin' to?" Ian asked, eyes closed as Yevgeny continued to play with his hair in his sleep.

"My other man; the one who don't call me "thug muffin" when his ass gets drunk." Mickey teased.

"I'll fuckin' kill his ass if he tries to steal my thug muffin." Mickey rolled his eyes and laid back on Ian's chest. Stupid fucking nicknames and all, he'd take his Ian over anyone.


End file.
